


About That (Simeon x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mating, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: I ain't gonna lie, this is super short, but it was supposed to be simeon's breeding piece. I should make another one soon...
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 43





	About That (Simeon x F!Reader)

You didn't know what had gotten into him. He cornered you earlier in your room, mumbling something about having you, and now his lips were roughly moving against yours, his hands sliding along your outer thigh and under the dress you decided to wear today. "S-simeon…" you moaned out as he found your neck, placing wet kisses against your skin. Your moans were music to his ears and he let out a chuckle at them, his hand gliding higher under your dress until it rested on your hip. "Youre everything to me, (Y/N)." He confessed, kissing back up your neck to capture your lips in another hungry kiss. 

He nibbled on your bottom lip and you groaned in response. Your own hands reached up to caress his naked shoulders, your touch causing him to shiver. "I want to mate with you, (Y/N).... Please.." Your hands tangled in his hair, tugging at it until he moved his head back and you attacked him with heavy open mouthed kisses, pushing him back against your bed until you fell on top of him. "Mate with me then…" you groaned, placing yourself onto his clothes hips and grinding on his erection. He groaned at the sensation and flipped you over, pushing up your dress again to get rid of your panties. "I can smell you…" he mumbled, poking a finger at your entrance. 

You clenched around his finger, your hands running over his semi clothed chest before gripping his shoulders again. "Ngh… stop teasing…" simeon smiled slightly before pulling his fingers out and moving up. His clothed hips rolled into yours roughly, making you aware of his painful erection. "I'm not teasing…" you moaned at the feeling and moved your hands down to unzip his pants, palming his bulge over his underwear. 

Simeon hissed at the contact, needing desperately to feel you around him so he swatted your hand away, "no…" he mumbled, pulling his underwear down to take his cock out. You watched him, licking your lips at the precum collecting on his tip but you didn't have time to admire it. The pain around his cock was becoming to evident for him and he needed to just plunge himself into you. He spread your legs wider, pushing your dress up to your stomach before he pushed in. You gasped, arching your back off the mattress at the sudden intrusion while simeon sighed in content. Finally, he thought, finally you could be one with him." 

He didn't give you time to adjust, immediately using long strokes to slam back into you. He needed you, needed to feel you clench around him as another orgasm took over both of you for the utmost time. He wont stop until he successfully mated with you. Thats his goal. 

His hands gripped your legs and hoisted them above his shoulders, his cock hitting deeper and causing you to moan out louder "f-fuck… Simeon…!" You clenched around him, making him groan as he thrusted back into you, making sure you feel every single inch of him. 

Your moans echoed in his ear, spurting him on. The only sound in your room was the slapping of his skin against yours and the lewd sound of your cunt sucking in all of him. "You feel so good…" he whined, head thrown back in pleasure as he sped up. "Mine.. " he mumbled. "My mate…" you didnt know what it meant, not yet, but it sounded so hot and you could feel it in your core. 

His thrusts came erratic, your own orgasm approaching with his and you reached up to grip his biceps "S-simeon...hah!!" You arched your back as your orgasm washed over you, your pussy clenching around his length. 

Simeon groaned, slamming into you again before feeling his orgasm take over. It felt like heavenly bliss, filling you up like this. His cock pulsating and spurting loads of his seed inside of you. Slow thrusts guided him through it, gliding into your still sensitive cunt before picking up speed again. "W-wai… hah…!" You moaned out again, still sensitive from your first orgasm, but Simeon was far from done. His nails dug into your nails as he watched you. "Mine…" he mumbled again, his cock still rock hard as he shook the best with his

powerful thrusts. 


End file.
